


Deez Nuts and Bolts

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Boredom, Crack, Explosions, Masturbating, Other, Screw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom strikes again as Nick finds himself in his office with no contracts. He finds the hottest tool on the shelf to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deez Nuts and Bolts

Nick was sitting in his office alone again. When is he ever actually out on adventures anymore? No contracts in months and that survivor fella has even called him. Man, life was sucking for this poor old synth. His eyes were moving across the room again. There has to be something entertaining here. Glue? Nah, did that last month. Toaster? No way! That did not end well. Right next to the toaster was a wrench.

“There's no way its the right size.”

He got out of the old easy chair and walked over to the shelf. 

“Well I'll be disassembled and sold to a recycling plant! It is the right size!”

He hopped over his desk and sat back down in the old chair. He undid his detective trousers and slid them down to his synthetic ankles. Under his pants, there was no penis, but a screw. It was sticking out from his crotch just a little ways. 

Nick slowly slipped the wrench onto the head of the screw. 

“Ugh!”

That felt really good! His creators put this screw here to simulate a penis since they figured he would need something for pleasure. Poor old Nick Valentine hadn't been screwed in a long time. He had earned this.

“I've earned this!”

He slowly turned the wrench. With each complete circle his insides got warmer and warmer. He could feel a fire coming from his screw and going to his synthetic brain. My god was it nice! He turned it more and more! He could feel the heat in his cheeks. It was almost as if something was tickling the base of his brain and it was fantastic. Then, with the last twist, there was a click.

“BZZZZZ what GGGGRRRRR was AHAHAHAHA that?”

Now there was a clicking coming from his torso, but his constant orgasm was preventing him from doing anything. He was shaking in his chair, almost as if he was having some kind of seizure. The ticking stopped. After five seconds of no ticking he exploded with the force of ten of the bombs that had been dropped 200 years before. Say goodbye to the rest of Boston. Remember this, never leave a synth to his own devices. He will probably end up blowing up your home town just to get screwed.


End file.
